Love Potion Number Four!
by Sulhadahne
Summary: [VexenOC][Part of the ORGLUV series] After being killed by Axel, Vexen reawakens in a dark room, duck taped to a chair and being stared down by two strange siblings covered in paint... Love can be found in strange situations![oneshot]


**004: VEXEN, the CHILLY ACADEMIC**

_**Love Potion Number 4**_

She wasn't very often seen. Most people tried to avoid seeing her. Most everyone considered her "property" of her household, the Meyers, so whenever she wandered off, they sent her back there. She never really gave them problems; she just stuck her tongue out at them.

"They think I'm crazy", She'd say, "But I'm just very special"

Almost always, if you wanted to see her (which you most certainly did not), you could find her poking away in the back of the library, in her own special room, the room where all the books that had been retired were kept. After a year in her care, they would be garbage. But she'd never let you throw them away. (It was now a library rule not to leave crayons anywhere. She'd find them)

Mission Town, where she lived, prided itself a beautiful, glorious, perfect place. And she was the one blemish on their wonderful, perfectly little lives.

090909090909090900909090909090900909090909

"Mama!"

Kate Meyer, the twelve year old red head was screaming and crying as she careened around the farm yard, rushing into the arms of her skin and bones thin mother, Maya Meyers.

"Honey, shush, honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Sobbing quietly, Kate pulled on her mother's belt and the top of her blue jeans. "It's Sissy, momma, she done it again!"

With a sigh and a groan, Maya pulled her child to her feet and set her on the porch. "Hun, watch the chickens, don't let Percy get to them again. Tell your father to get his sorry ass out here!"

With that, Mother Meyers rushed through the wheat fields that dominated the yard, and out towards an old, decrepit barn.

Coming from inside the old barn were sobs and protests, and with a slam, Mama threw the barn door open and it fell off its rusty hinges. Gasping, Mama rushed into the room.

The barn was empty save for a chair that sat in the middle of the room. In that chair was Michael Meyers, youngest of the family, only ten years old. He was duck taped to the back of the chair, and was covered in paint of all colors and shades.

Standing beside him, with a paint brush in her hand, was Susanna Meyers.

"Oh, no, help me, mama! Help me!" Michael cried.

As soon as she heard those words, she knew it was a farce. Giving him a playful, yet stern look, Mama shook her head. "Playing mad scientist again, Susanna?"

The grown woman jumped to her feet happily with a hyper, yet calm aura and bright, curious blue eyes. "Yes Mama!" She grinned. "Since Mama said Susie and Michael couldn't play with real toys, we played with toy toys!"

"You referring to last time you played this game, when you tried to cut out your brother's spleen?" Both of them, Michael and Susanna looked at one another, grinned widely, and nodded.

Mama shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if you are mad, Susie?" Susie shook her head.

"I not mad momma, I'm just a little different. Right, Mike?" The boy nodded widely and rocked back and forth in his duck taped chair.

"Right!"

Shaking her head, momma left the two to play. "Make sure that ain't poisonous paint, girly!"

"Yes momma!"

Susanna and Michael grinned when their mother left and playfully stuck their tongues out in her direction.

"I saw that!" Both giggled at her reaction. Susanna picked up a paintbrush that was light green, and spoke, "Now I think I will see how you respond to **_arsenic_**!" Both giggled when she gave the boy a green stripe down his cheek.

Susanna Meyers had bright blue eyes, a crystalline sky blue color. Red hair fell beneath her chin, and looked like she hadn't brushed in days. Her age – 29, maybe younger. Her skin was tan from days in the sun, and many scars dotted her body – one under her chin, a burn on her hand, scrapes on her legs – and her clothes were – well, odd.

A scarf was tied around her head – a red one, with yellow and gold; two different socks (knee socks) were on her feet, but no shoes. Her jeans were light blue, and the right jean was ripped at the knee, but the bottom of a dark pair of blue jeans had been sewn on. They only went to above the ankle.

"Susie!" Michael cooed. Susie lowered the "arsenic" paint brush. "Let's go to the pond!" Susie grinned.

"Okay, let's go!"

Once Michael was unbound, both raced through the back fields, and the woods, until they arrived at the pond. A group of boys was already there. They were arguing about something.

Susie and Michael skidded to a halt and peered around the bend. The boys were hunched over a body.

"What should we do with it?"

"Let's dangle it like a scare crow!"

"Or burn it up!"

Frowning, Susie came out of her seclusion and walked up to them. As soon as the boys saw her reflection in the water, they jumped.

"It's her! That Meyers girl!"

"Oh, momma'll kill me she see me round her!"

With that all the boys rushed away in all directions, one fumbling, and landing in the pond. He composed himself and swam away across the water. Laughing, Susie watched him go.

Michael leaned over the man, some of his colorful paint landing on the unconscious man's face. Looking up to his sister, the boy asked frankly. "What'd we do with him?"

Susie leaned down towards the blonde man's face. "He's really … pretty…" Michael pretended to gag, and giggled. Susie stuck her tongue out at him.

Both children sat on the ground, cross legged, pondering their dilemma deeply. What to do with the stranger?

After wondering if they should drown him in the lake, dangle him like a scarecrow, proclaim him a UDT (unidentified dead looking thingamajig), or dress him up as a pretty lady (Michael vetoed that one), the two came to a sure decision.

"Let's play mad scientist!" They shouted together. Happily dragging their subject (victim, prey, whatever) back to the Barn of Evil (yes, that was painted above the back door) the two quickly duck taped him to a chair and set to work with their paints.

When Vexen woke up, he couldn't feel his arms. He then realized it was because someone had tied them up so tight, the blood stopped circulating. It was then he realized he was in a dark room, duck taped to a chair!

"What's the meaning of this?" He began to protest, but his voice was cracked and weak. Stomach grumbling, he realized he was really hungry. But that couldn't be; he was a nobody! Of course, the heartbeat that was thudding in his ears quickly disproved that theory.

Suddenly, two flashlights turned on right in front of him, blinding Vexen for a moment; the lights were turned up onto the faces of two people, a young boy, and a grown woman. Both were covered in paint like they were tribal villagers.

"Welcome to the **_Barn of Evil_**!" Both cackled right in his ears, making him wince. They mistook it for fear. Continuing to throw their heads back and laugh evilly, the two howled, and Vexen's eye twitched.

"What the hell?" He coughed. His throat was coarse and dry. Overall, he was exhausted and ready to collapse; he kept his composure.

Grimacing in fury, Vexen concentrated, and soon enough, the entire barn was frozen over, the two in front of him frozen by the legs. Okay, he hadn't meant to go that far, but he was weak and desperate, and they were annoying.

Both looked around the room in awe of what had just happened. Vexen was counting down the seconds before they screamed in terror and proclaimed him a monster. To his surprise, both gasped happily and looked to their subject.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Vexen gawked in surprise. His tired eyes looked from boy to girl, and back. Shaking his head, he tried to speak.

"Release me", He coughed. The boy smiled.

"We're kinda tied up. Err… froze up." Laughing, the boy looked to his sister. She wasn't laughing. Actually, the red head had an odd look on her curious, blank face. Her head was tilted in thought and her eyes wouldn't leave Vexen.

"Let us go, okay? We'll let you go, too." Nodding, Vexen let the ice disappear. Not before using a spike of it to cut the duck tape of course. He wasn't that trusting. Though, as soon as the tape was undone, he began sliding forward. In his exhaustion, he couldn't move back up, so he toppled off the chair, only half awake.

Concerned, Susie rushed up and caught him. Her strong arms, earned from her hard farm labor, easily held him, though he was rather muscular. It felt so nice, cradling him… holding him to her heart… shaking her head of its thoughts, Susie stood and carried Vexen up into the loft, to hide him.

"Michael, go get blankets and stuff. And some potato chips. It has to be a secret! From everybody!" Michael nodded.

"He's our secret!" He ran out the barn. Susie smiled reverently.

"Yeah…" Looking down at the sleeping blonde, Susie leaned against the back wall as night came down. She set him between her legs to keep him warm until Michael came back. She giggled.

"Mr. Iceman…" Susie smiled. "You're really warm…"

Three days passed. Mr. Iceman didn't wake up.

Michael and Susie spent their off time (which was almost all the time, while Michael wasn't in school, and when Susie was done on the farm) sitting in the barn eating potato chips and staring at their new friend, arguing about his real name.

"He looks like a George." Susie insisted.

"Henry!" Michael spoke.

"No, maybe a Lucifer!"

"Lucifer?" Michael looked up in disbelief; Susie thought it over and changed her mind.

"His name is Fred." Michael said. Susie looked him over.

"Yeah", she smiled, devouring a handful of potato chips. "He's Fred."

Two days later, Fred woke up. He wasn't alone; Michael was by the door doing homework, and Susie was in the loft, sitting next to Fred, err… Vexen.

Today Susie wore a blue scarf and a black and blue t shirt onto which she sewed two pink and purple sleeves. Her pants were dark blue and splotched with paint. Today, she was barefoot.

Gasping in delight, Susie scooted towards the edge of the loft. "Michael! Fred's awake!"

Vexen did a double take. _Fred?!?!_

Michael bounded up the ladder to get a look at Vexen. The blonde looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Good morning, Fred!" He grinned. Vexen's eye twitched. Where the hell was he?

"Where am I?" He murmured, rubbing his head.

0909090909090900909090909090909099090909090909

That was the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship. From that day on, Michael and Susie spent most of their time in the barn telling Vexen all about everything – everything he didn't care about. But since he was being taken care of and because this odd girl intrigued him, he sometimes paid half attention. Really, he was wondering why he had a heart.

But, eventually, when he could move, Vexen accompanied Michael and Susie around the farm (at night of course). The man did not correct them about his name; better they not know.

A week passed since his awakening. Vexen was resting.

How did he have a heart?

"Oh, Fred!" Susie called, climbing quickly up the ladder. It was tough for her, since a big box was balanced in her coarse hands. Inside were food and books and magazines, to keep Vexen busy.

"I went to the Library and got you some stuff, and it's all really old and messed up, but its really good, and some old magazines, but don't listen to them, their all like two days old, and the food was all nicked from Lady George, so if they find me out, it was all you, okay!" Vexen tried to comprehend the weirdness, but his brain couldn't function.

"What?" Susie shook her head and grabbed an apple out of the box. "Never mind." Sitting next to him, Susie leaned against the barn wall Vexen let his eyes rest on her.

He knew what her case was; he just didn't know if his sanity would survive it. She was nice, but she was strange… like that musician, number nine… Vexen wondered if his fellows were all right.

"So, who are you?" Susie asked. Vexen snorted as he grabbed a sandwich out of the box. Vexen mumbled angrily under his breath.

"No one. Absolutely."

"Absolutely what? No one, absolutely, absolutely no one, no absolutely one?" Vexen was getting use to her outbursts. They sort of amused him. Smirking dryly he shook his head. Susie giggled; it was a sweet sound. Vexen's heart thundered.

Was that it? Did his heart have something to do with the girl? He was lost in his brooding ponderings.

"So, who are you?" Susie asked again. Vexen woke.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"You said you were absolutely no one. So, what's your name? Can't call you no one, Mr. Ice-Fred." Vexen's smirk turned into a small smile.

"You can call me Vexen." Susie smiled broadly.

"I'm Susie! And don't listen to everybody!" Her bright eyes dimmed only a fraction, but it was enough to notice. "I'm not crazy, okay."

Vexen nodded. "Okay"

Susie continued to eat her apple and looked out the window. She didn't question Vexen further; he was glad. Turning to the books, Vexen began reading.

090909090909090090909090909090099099090900909090909009

Susie came day after day, and the day after and after. She loved telling him everything that happened around the farm, and the city, and in the books she was reading. More often than not she'd try to learn about him; the first thing she learned was that he was colder than ice.

Still, she would come, and Michael would join her in the evening. The three would talk away, though usually Vexen was silent, chiding in with the snide comments every once in a while. Susie enjoyed them, even when they made fun of her.

One night, momma let them sleep out in the barn, and the three roasted marsh mellows, had a pillow fight, and fell asleep after telling ghost stories. Of course, Vexen didn't fall asleep.

He wondered what was happening to him. His heart hammered in his chest at the thought of her, her strange words, her wispy smile.

He fell asleep thinking of her.

090909090909090090909090909090900909099090909099909000

Susie rushed outside into the early morning. Her mother was relaxing on the front porch, resting and waiting for the sunrise.

"What's the hurry, child?" Momma asked. Susie looked back, her green scarf flapping in the wind.

"I want to do something before the work momma!" Momma nodded with an inquisitive smile.

"All right, but when you come back, I want to see that hair brushed!" Susie smiled, but she didn't make any promises.

Sighing, Momma sat back. "Strange children…" She chuckled.

090900990090909090090990990090990990999099090909099099

Susie rushed up the ladder.

"Guess what, Vexen, guess what!" Vexen awoke at once at the sound of the clambering girl.

"What, what is it?" He mumbled. Susie shook him awake happily.

"I did it!"

"What did you do?"

Grinning in pride, Susie crossed her legs and sat by him. "Momma's always said that I wasn't mature enough to have my own animal, but now momma's letting me have my own chicky! A little yellow chicky, all my friend! A chicky!" Vexen grinned at her enthusiasm.

"I know you'll be a good mother." Susie's eyes became very wide.

"Momma?" She whispered in awe. Nodding her head as if she agreed, she smiled to herself. "Momma…"

009090909090900990909090009090909009090909

Susie always talked about her pet chick Fred to Vexen whenever she was with him, talking about how adorable he was and how sweet and how he chirped and what he ate. Vexen listened diligently to the ramblings of a lunatic. Sometimes, he'd even smile.

"Sounds like you really love that little guy." Susie nodded.

"Yeah. But not as much as I love you."

Vexen did a double take.

"_What?_" He whispered. Smiling motherly, Susie continued.

"Momma said that a lot of times, people love other people, and the other people never find out, and life goes on without them, and that person never knows, and the person who loved them has to suffer. So, even if the other person doesn't love you too, you should tell them how you feel. That's what momma and me think." Vexen took it in slowly.

"Sounds… well, I can't say reasonable. Sounds sensible I suppose." Vexen sighed and rubbed his temples. "How long have I been here?"

"A long time." Vexen shook his head and laughed. Susie smiled widely. "I hope you never have to leave." Incredulously Vexen stared after her as she clambered down from the loft.

"I'm gonna go see Fred!" With that, she was gone.

09090909009090909090909009900900099090900990909900999909

Michael came two days after. Vexen was finally able to move a bit.

"What's going on?" The man asked. He hadn't seen Susie in two days. Michael frowned and sat next to Vexen.

"Fred died." Michael sighed, sounding older than he was. "I think sis hugged him to death." The thought was ironic, but neither of them laughed.

"How's she taking it?" Michael shook his head and looked back, out the window.

Vexen crawled up next to him, and Michael swung the window open.

Down below, Susie was sobbing, her younger sister, and mother standing with her. Vexen sadly turned to Michael. Was his heart… bleeding… for her?

"How do the townspeople care for her?" Vexen asked.

"They don't. They pretend she doesn't exist. She's really sad, sometimes." Snarling, Vexen stood. He could hardly believe he felt so good, but maybe he was tricking himself into feeling good.

"Well, then, let's fix that, shall we?"

090909090909090909090009090909090909090909099090909090909

Vexen introduced himself to the family the next day. It was not surprising to them that Susie had picked up a "stray" to save. He proposed that he would work to earn keep, for a time. The Meyers agreed – his main job, "take care of Susie".

So, when he wasn't working on the farm, he was taking care of Susie – his dark organization clothes forgotten.

Today she was at the pond. It was a week after Vexen's coming out of the darkness.

"Still depressed?"

Susie didn't respond. She was in all black – she had been for the past week. Vexen sat next to her. The two were silent; the wind whistled the water splashed onto the rocks and against Susie's bare feet. Vexen found his hand slowly reaching up to Susie's hair.

"This isn't about the dumb chicken, is it?" He murmured.

Suddenly, Susie leapt up and drop kicked Vexen's face. "CHICKY WAS NOT DUMB!" She proclaimed fiercely. Vexen was dryly fuming.

Plopping down with a sad frown, Susie nodded. "No, it's not about Fred."

Vexen watched her, rubbing his cheek.

"So, where did you come from?" Susie asked. Vexen chuckled.

"We are not switching the topic."

Susie moaned like she was in pain.

"I don't want to talk about it. I want it to go away!" Vexen watched her clutch her shoulders and lean down. Slowly he moved behind her.

Susie gasped when she felt him behind her, his legs out on either side of her.

"You're not crazy. You just can't control yourself sometimes. And you seem a bit… in a daze of stupidity, no offence. To the best of my knowledge, you're an ADHD child with an abnormal mind. That's it. No insanity." Vexen kissed Susie's hair.

Gulping, Susie leaned back into his embrace.

0909090090909090909009099090

"Susanna!"

Turning about, Susie grinned into the sunlight, up towards the household. "Coming, mama!" She answered, setting Sammy the family dog on the ground. Rushing up to the house with a smile, Susie watched Sammy run after her barking, and the two skidded to a halt in front of the porch.

"Is he back?" Susie pleaded. Mama shook her head with a small smile.

"He'll be back later." She answered. Susie's shoulders fell. Stepping down, Mama put her hand around her daughter's shoulders and led her into the house. "Come let's make a nice dinner for when he returns." Nodding, Susie blankly followed her mother, Sammy nipping at her heels.

Before they entered the house, Susie stepped back and looked behind her to the setting sun.

"Honey?" Mama asked. Susie politely waved her on. Messing her daughter's hair, Mama walked in, as Susie leaned on the bar. Sammy happily wagged her tail.

"Do you really think he lives on a world with no sun?" Susie asked. Sammy barked happily. Smiling, Susie looked back up at the sun in awe. "Yeah, that would be sad. Without a sun, you'd never get to see it come alive and then die."

0909090909009090909090909090909090909

The castle was just like he remembered it. Of course, the one and only difference was the lack of nobodies, and the new humans who inhabited the castle.

Vexen had the luck to meet Bebe first before anyone else, who hurriedly explained everything about the hearts and the girls and the past meetings, and everything; Vexen's intelligent brain devoured the information, but quickly looked for an escape from the girl.

Later, Vexen stepped into his lab, frantically searching the walls.

"Watch ya doin?" Xigbar asked from behind him, leaning down from the ceiling. Not at all surprised he was there, Vexen continued searching.

"I came for a potion. I need to take to someone, but I will return to duty very soon." Number two didn't respond, but instead decided to watch Vexen toss things in his lab around.

"What's this potion of yours do?" Xigbar inquired. Vexen smirked insanely, finally pulling a black vial from his shelves.

"Oh, I call it…" He smirked and looked at Xigbar from over his shoulder. "The vulnerability elixir."

090909900909090909090090909909000909990909

An hour and a half later, two men in black coats arrived on the doorstep of the Meyer's home. Both Michael and Susie tripped over their own feet to rush to the door. Excited, both gasped at the site of their friend the Iceman.

"Vexen!" Susie gasped, tightly grasping the man's hand and dragging him inside. She hadn't even noticed Xigbar, who was standing at the door looking around. Michael grinned up at the man.

"Wanna come in?" The boy asked. Xigbar shrugged.

"Why the hell not?" He joked.

Everyone enjoyed a delightful dinner and great conversation, everyone taking to Xigbar's personality immediately. Laughter and joy echoed through the hallways and even dinner dishes were a joyous act. Everything seemed picture perfect.

Susie rested against the wall, waiting for him to show up on the back porch. He'd promised to come. Susie wondered if he'd ever get away…

The screen porch creaking open announced his arrival. Susie turned to look at him. There he was, Vexen.

Slowly, the man approached Susie and leaned against the railing, looking out at the plains behind the house. Both were silent for a moment.

"So, was your home good?" Susie implored. Vexen nodded; he seemed to be in a faraway world.

"Everything was… fine." He sighed, swallowing. _Breathe, Vexen, breathe_

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

The moon was bright over the world. Susie stared deep into its depths. Light glittered everywhere, light that was blue and purple, even black light. Every speck of color shined. Was it because he was standing next to her? Or was it another of her imaginations?

Vexen licked his dry lips. How was he to go about this?

"Um, Susanna?" He began, trying to compose himself. The man turned to look at her.

"What's on your mind?" Susie grinned to herself; something was making Vexen uncomfortable!

"Well… I was wondering if you'd… like to _move in with me_…" Vexen's voice dwindled off and his face became a beet red.

Susie giggled, stood on her tip toes, and kissed Vexen's cheek.

"Mama says I'm too old to stay in the house. She also says I'm too dumb to take care of myself. So, this is great!" Susie grinned. Vexen sweat dropped when Susie insulted herself.

"You're not dumb." He insisted. Susie's face became calm and inquisitive.

"What is it?" She murmured to him.

"You're not! You are anything but dumb!" Vexen seemed oddly enraged. "You may not be the most coordinated, and you are strange, but are not stupid, nor are you insane." Susie gave him a sad sort of smile.

"Its okay, Vexen…"

"No, it is not!"

Vexen slammed his fist on the bar. Susie jumped, somewhat in surprise, somewhat in fear of Vexen's temper. The man turned to her and looked deep into her eyes, into her soul, the soul that desperately wanted to touch his.

"You are just like every other human out there. No different." Vexen murmured, set intently on her. Susie shook her head.

"I have some things that are mine and only mine." She smiled. Vexen's intent expression didn't change, but his eyes drifted from hers to slowly down towards her lips. His hands were on either side of Susie.

Smiling widely, Susie put her arms around Vexen's neck.

"What do you have?" Vexen murmured, leaning in. Susie giggled into the crook of his neck.

"I have you."

With that, Vexen laughed, and quickly dove on Susie's innocent lips. Hot fire passion passed through them, each trying to outdo the other, softly caressing each other's lips passionately. Vexen's hands drifted to the small of Susie's back and to her neck, leaning her towards him.

Settling her hands in his silk like hair, Susie smiled into the kiss.

Maybe she really wasn't as crazy as everyone thought.

0909090909009090909090900909090990909009090990990

"Now, for my greatest invention!"

Vexen pulled the cloth off the cage. In the cage was an adorable little chick, but it was… black. Everyone blinked in surprise.

"What the hell?" Xigbar muttered blankly. Vexen cackled.

"Let's put it this way; no more being hugged to death. This chick is invulnerable and immortal. He is the Nobody Chicken!" Vexen laughed. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, and looked to Susie, who had been silent.

The girl stared at the black baby chicken intently. All of a sudden, the girl gasped shrilly and leapt at the baby chick, shrieking.

"**_CHICKY!!!!_**"

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Everyone talks about Vexen being insane. So, I had to play off that. I don't know if you guys like it, but this was one of the most entertaining things I've ever written!

SULHADAHNE


End file.
